A not so Perfect Life
by moongrl472
Summary: Au Nathan scott Lives with his dad dan and his stepmom Jules. To the outisde world his life is perfect. But the minute you walk in the house when only the family is home everything changes life is not perfect.
1. Chapter 1 secrets revealed

A not so perfect life Thursday, April 19, 2007

Chapter 1

Nathan Sighed And got up from the bed, He never slept anymore Anthony was Always awake a night. He Walked into the nursery were Anthony was playing . " You're lucky you are not old enough to know how much living here kills a person. You don't know what its like to have Someone run out rather than love you. Like my mom did when I was twelve." 'CRASH' "YOU STUPID BITCH YOU BURNED MY DINNER." 'CRASH' a girly scream came threw the house then silence. Nathan picked up Anthony and put him in the crib. "Be good little guy I got to go make sure Dan doesn't Kill Jules." Nathan locked Anthony in the nursery and hid the key So Dan couldn't get in and ran down stairs to see Dan with a fist raised about to hit an unconscious brunette. He ran forward and shoved Dan off her and Dan turned his fury On His son Nathan. Nathan blocked and protected his self and his step-mom Jules till a punch to the jaw made him lose his balance and he became powerless to defend him self from his dad. "Stupid shit, useless brat, picked wrong son, worthless shit." Dan ranted over again as he beat Nathan unconscious. Hours later as the sun was coming up Nathan woke up to a wet rag on his face, washing away his blood. He looked up and saw Jules his step-mom with a black eye, bruised jaw and a cut on her forehead. Her long sleeves sweater and jeans hid the others bruises. She was cleaning him up with tears in her eyes. "He didn't mean it Nathan he was just upset, I was an idiot and burned dinner he's sorry. I know he is, he won't do it again." Nathan looked up and saw a vase full of fresh flowers, Dan has already given the sorry don't know what came over me speech. Jules always believed it. Nathan just nodded and looked out the window as Jules Cleaned the blood off his face. In the Window, He could see his lip was busted, and his cheek was black and blue. He knew he had others under his clothes.

'That's the thing Jules it will happen again.'

Later in the day it was Sunday, Jules was walking around looking like the beating had never happened. 'The wonders of make up' while all Nathan sported was a Busted lip and bruised cheek while all other bruises were hidden by a red All-stars jogging outfit.

Dan was at work at the dealer ship. Nathan walked up stairs and into the nursery he had unlocked it and taken care of Anthony this morning. Right now Anthony was taking his afternoon nap.

He walked over and sat in the rocking chair by Anthony's crib and looked out the window.

Anthony was 8 months old. He was getting so big. Nathan thought back to the day Anthony was born.

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Scott, Mr. Scott." A nurse called from the doors holding an infant in her hands._

_"Mr. Scott would you like to see you son. The mother has already said goodbye and wants the child handed over to the adoptive parents." Dan stood up and walked over. "No Now hand the kid over to the people adopting him. Now."------------_

"Nathan, Nathan Anthony's crying."

"What oh sorry I was thinking." Nathan got up from the rocker and walked over to the little boy and picked him. Anthony immediately stopped crying.

Nathan Saw Jules looking at him worried.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something my English teacher said in class on Friday." He said softly as to not disturb Anthony.

"Oh okay" Then Jules left the room shutting the door behind her but paused before it was completely shut. "Your Father is coming home at 6 I want you to eat your dinner and put Anthony to bed by 5. Then spend the evening in your room. Understand Nathan and do not disturb us." She then finished shutting the door.

"Yeah sure Jules, He beats both of us yet you blame me." Nathan sighed and set Anthony to playing so he could get his dinner ready since it was almost 4 and doing Anthony's bedtime ritual took about an hour. He set out bed time clothes and started running bathwater, after putting in the infant bath chair. When the water was the right height and scalding hot he went about to getting Anthony and feeding him which took an half hour 45 minutes by which time the water was perfectly Luke warm. He then bathed Anthony and changed him into his bed clothes. He then set him to bed and read him a story till Anthony was asleep. Nathan then ate, took a shower and went into his room to lie on his bed by which time it was 5: 47. While lying on his bed he started to drift off tired from dealing with an 8 month old and the strain his injuries put on him. In his dreams he dreamt of the past.

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Scott would you like to see your son. The mother has already said goodbye and wants the child handed over to the adoptive parents" Dan stood up and walked over. "No Now hand the kid over to the people adopting him. Now."_

_"I want to see him." Nathan said getting up and looking at him. The nurse Gave Dan a dirty look and handed the infant boy over to Nathan. The second Nathan looked down at those baby blue eyes and soft face with black fuzz on his head he knew he couldn't let Dan give up this little boy._

_"You're not giving him up for adoption." Nathan said still looking at the baby boy._

_"Excuse me yes I am the kid is a mistake which no one will find out about." Dan said while glaring at Nathan. The Nurse was looking between them torn between hating the elder one and staring at how cute the younger one looked holding the baby._

_"Dad he is not a mistake he is my son and I won't let you give him up you have no right." Nathan said with a tone of finality._

_'So he's the father' thought the nurse looking at the way Nathan was staring at the baby she knew he'd be a good dad._

_"Nathan he is a mistake and you will give him up." Dan said looking ready to kill Nathan._

_The nurse saw this and decided to fight for the young dad. "No sir he doesn't and it's against the law for you to force him to give up his child." Nathan looked at the nurse grateful, while Dan looked ready to strangle someone, he than stormed off. _

_"Thank you." Nathan said smiling._

_"Your welcome what's his name?" The nurse asked._

_"Anthony, Anthony cooper Scott."------------------_


	2. Chapter 2 game time

  
CHAPTER 2

Number three Nathan Scott is on fire tonight. Number 5 passes number 3 the ball.

He shoots, He scores and the wildcats win the game.

As everyone was leaving, Dan and Jules walked up to Nathan.

"You missed two easy shots." Dan

"HEY NATHAN!" Someone shouted from the other side of the gym.

"We will talk about this at home." Dan said and started walking away. Jules just looked at him in disgust; she then turned and walked away with Dan.

"Great job Nathan." Eric Number 5 says

"Nice pass, (looks at the clock) damn I got to go." Nathan

"Were you going? And what did Dan and step mom from hell want." Eric

"I got to pick Anthony up from the sitters. Dan just wanted to ride me out the shots I missed." Nathan said

"Oh bummer, anyway see you tomorrow at my house, my mom wants you to come by and bring Anthony for dinner. I don't get how you have my mom wrapped around your finger." Eric said smiling

"I've got skill, tell your mom ya sure I'll be there, see ya." Nathan said than turned taking off to the locker room

Nathan walked into the locker room and changed before anyone walked in so they wouldn't see his bruises.

He grabbed his duffel bag to throw in his car; He started driving to the sitters.

Nathan knocked on the door, the door opened a blond stood their and smiled at him. She then turned and walked back in the house.

Nathan followed her in and shut the door behind him.

"He's asleep, he tired himself out playing with the basketball, (looks at Nathan) looks like his dad did the same thing. Sit down I'll get you a drink." the Girl said and walked in the next room

"Thanks Nikki, when did he go to sleep?" Nathan asked sitting on the couch looking in the playpen at a sleeping Anthony.

Nikki walked back in with a glass of water, handed it to Nathan and sat down.

Nathan took the glass of water and started sipping it slowly.

"He fell asleep at about 7, how did the game go?" Nikki looked at Nathan while leaning back into the couch.

"We won, I don't need you tomorrow." Nathan

"Good for the wildcat then, that's fine I have to work tomorrow, I was going to get off early to watch him, but now I can stay on I need the extra cash." Nikki

"If you need money I can pay you for watching him. I have my bank account from my dad." Nathan said setting down the glass

"No I watch him because it's the least I can do he is after all my--" She started to say till a crash rang out.

Nathan and Nikki jumped to there feet and Anthony started screaming.

Nikki picked him up, and started rocking him.

"Is he all right?" Nathan asked looking worried

"Ya just scared what was that?" Nikki said

"You stay here with Anthony, I'll check." Nathan turned and walked out the front door

"Yeah right Anthony like were just going to stay here." Nikki said talking to the now quiet baby who was just looking around with his hand in his mouth.

"Dada." Anthony

"You are so right Anthony lets follow daddy." Nikki said and walked out the front door to see Nathan talking to a couple people and a school bus sitting in front of a bunch of knocked over trash cans.

Nathan looked up at her and shook his head, then went back to his conversation with an old man in a blue jacket, a guy in a bus driver's uniform and her neighborhoods.

She walked up and stood next to Nathan.

"What happened?" Nikki

"This is coach Durham and his teams driver, an argument occurred on the bus and the driver got distracted and rammed your trash cans." Nathan said

"Oh is everyone okay?" Nikki said

Nathan was about to start speaking when

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Anthony started screaming

Nathan took Anthony from nick's arm and starting rocking him while saying "its okay buddy your okay." Anthony started calming down but was clinging to Nathan and saying" dada sward"

"Scared of what buddy?" Nathan said while rubbing Anthony's back

Anthony looked up and at coach Durham then buried his face in Nathans shirt

Everyone then realized what Anthony was scared of.

" Anthony there's no reason to be scared of Mr. Durham he's a coach like Coach Michal, you like Coach Michal." Nathan said smiling at Anthony while every one else including Coach Durham looked amused.

"Coac micha?" Anthony said more confident

"Yes coach Michal." Nathan said while Anthony laid his head on Nathan shoulder and started nodding off.

"Sorry about that." Nathan said looking at coach Durham

"Fine He yours?" coach Durham

"Yes, so if you guys could just pick up the trash cans and pop them out it, you can get on your way." Nathan said

"Fine-(he walked on to the bus and came back out with a couple of guys in basketball uniforms) -- fix the trash cans." Coach Durham

"Sure whitey" Said a tall guy with dirty blonde hair


End file.
